


...And the Ghost of a Guardian Past

by notahotlibrarian



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahotlibrarian/pseuds/notahotlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there are now four Librarians instead of just one, the Library decides that it needs more Guardians.  Its first recruit bears a striking resemblance to someone Flynn once knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Our New Guardian is Introduced

Jenkins and Flynn were discussing the Librarian’s most recent mission and Colonel Baird was cleaning her gun when the Back Door began to rattle ominously. Flynn and Baird both went over to investigate, but Eve shoved Flynn back to his desk. “Stay put,” she threatened. “We don’t know what this is.”

Cautiously, she aimed her handgun at the shaking doors. Suddenly, they burst open to reveal a mysterious looking woman in a sable coat, lit from behind by street lamps. “Who are you?” Baird demanded.

The woman tsked at her. “A gun? Really?” she asked, her husky voice holding traces of a French accent.

“That won’t work on her,” Jenkins called out from where he and Flynn were standing by the lab doors.

“What do you mean, that won’t work on her?” Baird asked, looking over her shoulder to give Jenkins an exasperated look, her gun never wavering from pointing at the woman’s face.

The woman took a step forward, gloved fingers pushing against Baird’s gun to move it from her face. “He is mostly right,” the woman said, giving Baird an apologetic smile.

“Only this will stop her,” Jenkins said, before pulling a wooden stake out from underneath a nearby desk and throwing it at the woman.

She caught it effortlessly, the stake’s pointed tip resting mere millimeters above her breastbone. “Monsieur Jenkins,” she chided the older man. “such a breach in manners! Throwing stakes at your invited guests is quite rude.”

“Invited?” Jenkins scoffed. “Since when are your kind invited to my annex?”

Baird took her eyes off of the woman for a moment to check on Flynn. Oddly enough, he looked incredibly gobsmacked, mouth flapping open and close as if for once in his life he could not provide any information about the situation at hand.

Baird looked back at the woman, assessing her for any threat. She was petite - in four inch heels Baird guessed she only stood about five foot six. She was dressed as if she had stepped out of the nineteen forties - glossy dark waves fell to her shoulder, and beneath the fur coat Baird could see a dark plaid skirt and suit jacket. Red lipstick only emphasized her smirking lips, and Baird suddenly felt a strong desire to punch that smirk off of the woman’s face.

But what was most odd is that Baird could see the outline of at least seven knives on the woman’s body.

The three stood in a standoff: Baird pointing her gun back at the woman, Jenkins holding another stake, and the woman simply smiling at the two of them.

“S-S-Simone?” Flynn stuttered suddenly, breaking the tense silence. 

The woman turned to him, her smile turning sad. “She was my mother,” the woman said quietly. “I never thought we looked that much alike,” she added, a quiet chuckle escaping her throat.

“You have the same smile,” Flynn said, almost absentmindedly, as he slipped past Jenkins and Baird to stand in front of the woman. “Does that make you-?”

“Yes,” the woman answered, cutting off whatever he was going to say. “My name is Genevieve Renoir,” she said, holding out her hand.

Flynn took it and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her gloved hand. “Enchante, mademoiselle,” he murmured before releasing her hand. “What brings you here?” he asked politely. 

“I have been settling my mother’s estate these past eight months. I had just mailed off the last item when I received this,” she said, pulling a familiar looking white envelope from inside her jacket.

“Oh no. No no no no no. I will not have it,” Jenkins grumbled in the background.

“Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Baird demanded.

“It seems the Library has chosen another Guardian,” Flynn said, turning to give Baird an apologetic smile.

“And she’s a dhampyr,” Jenkins added in a sour voice.

“Awesome,” Baird said sarcastically. “What the hell is that?”


	2. In Which the Normal Laws of Force Do Not Apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these are probably going to be rather short chapters, at least for now. If you've read any of my other stuff, you'll know I've been struggling with motivation and interest in writing, due to some depression. So instead of trying to write this long epic, I'm just writing little pieces as I go.
> 
> Also, I originally named her Genevieve, and I liked that a whole lot better than Ophelia, so I went back to that.

The day after the arrival of the new Guardian, the three new Librarians returned from Lima. They stumbled through the Back Door, Cassandra laughing at something Ezekiel said while Jake muttered under his breath in Spanish. 

Jenkins barely glanced up from his morning tea when they came in. “Oh. You survived on your own. Congrats,” he said dryly.

Flynn greeted them a little more warmly. “Glad you’re back! How was Lima?” he asked, coming around from behind his desk to shake hands with the two men and give Cassandra a hug.

The three Librarians talked in tandem, their voices weaving in and out of each other’s. Flynn nodded along, interjecting questions at various points in their story.

After a few minutes, Jenkins cleared his throat loudly. All four Librarians turned to look at him, and Jenkins gave Flynn a pointed look.

“Oh! Yes,” Flynn said, turning back to the other Librarians. “We have a new Guardian for you three. Maybe. Possibly. If Colonel Baird approves.”

“What?” Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jake asked simultaneously.

“The Library seems to have chosen a second Guardian. Colonel Baird is currently assessing their skills and technique to see if they would fit here.”

“That makes sense,” Cassandra said pragmatically. “One Guardian to four Librarians isn’t quite fair to the Guardian.”

“So who is he? Special Forces? Army Ranger? Navy SEAL?” Eliot asked.

Jenkins’ derisive snort seemed to echo around the space. “Hardly,” he muttered.

Flynn scratched his ear awkwardly. “Um, well, actually she is...well...uniquely qualified to the position, even though she came from a non-military background.”

“She?” Ezekiel asked from he had wandered over to poke around in the card catalog. 

Flynn nods in confirmation. “Actually, now that I think about it, all my Guardians have been women…” he mused.

Ezekiel nonchalantly wandered up the stairs and into the stacks, whistling as if to prove his innocence. After a few moments, he came skidding back around the corner of the bookshelves. “Mates, you’ve gotta see this,” he said, grinning maniacally, before disappearing back into the shelves.

Curious, Cassandra and Jake ran up the stairs and followed him into the stacks. The three new Librarians weaved between the bookcases until they reached a balcony overlooking not the main room, as they were used to seeing, but a workout room that they had, until that point, not been aware of.

Below them, Colonel Baird was engaged in hand to hand combat with another woman. All the Librarians could make out of her was dark hair and swift kicks that Baird narrowly avoided. The three watched as Baird landed a punch that sent the other woman reeling onto her back.

The woman expertly twisted her legs, using the movement’s momentum to flip herself back up. She stood absolutely still, head cocked to the side as if listening to something. The Librarians had a brief moment to notice her tall heels and slim cut skirt before she flew into action.

As in, literally flew.

The woman gave a powerful leap, landing on top of the doorframe. She then gave a second powerful leap and landed on the opposite side of the balcony from the three onlookers. She seated herself on the railing and demurely crossed her legs, giving them a sunny smile. “‘Allo, Librarians! It is so nice to finally meet you all. I am Genevieve Renoir,” she said, her voice tinged with a faint French accent.

Effortlessly, she swung her legs over the railing and landed on their side. “You must be Cassandra,” she said, clasping the younger woman’s hands in hers and kissing her on both cheeks. 

After releasing Cassandra, she turned to Ezekiel next, clasping his hands in hers as well. “Ah, such clever fingers! You must be Ezekiel then,” she said giving him the same effusive greeting. 

“Which must make you Jacob,” she said finally, turning to the other man. Again, she clasped his hands and kissed both his cheeks before stepping back and eyeing the three.

Jake recovered his voice first. “Bonjour, madamemoiselle,” he said, his voice surprisingly clear of his native Oklahoman drawl.

“Tu parle français? Merveilleux!” she exclaimed.

“Renoir!” Baird’s voice echoed from the gymnasium below them. 

The woman gave them an impish smile. “The Colonel beckons,” she said as she hoisted herself back onto the railing and swung her legs back over. “À la prochaine!” With that, she backflipped off of the balcony, landing in a smooth crouch on the floor in front of Colonel Baird.

Ezekiel turned to his fellow Librarians. “Dibs,” he said cheekily, before disappearing out of sight.

Cassandra turned to Jake. “She seems...nice,” she said, her cheeks flaming a bright red.

A grunt echoed from below, and Cassandra and Jake leaned over the railing to watch the fight. Genevieve had landed a kick in Baird’s solar plexus that sent the blonde flying backwards until she landed on the practice mats on the other side of the long gymnasium.

“Oh, wow. She would have to deliver…” Cassandra trailed off, hands moving in midair as she figured out the force needed to knock Colonel Baird that far back. Jake’s hand hovered near her elbow in case she needed the support. 

After a moment, Cassandra shook her head and curled her hands into fists. “I don’t think that’s mathematically possible…” she said in a dazed tone. “And...honeysuckle? That’s new,” she added, absentmindedly licking her lips.

“Who the hell is this woman?” Jake murmured under his breath.

 

Genevieve bounded across the gymnasium to help Colonel Baird up. “What the hell?” the blonde wheezed.

“Sometimes I forget my own strength,” Genevieve said, shrugging, before grasping Baird’s hands in her own and tugging the other woman up.

Baird gave her a slow, measuring look. “You’re better than I expected,” she said honestly.

Genevieve shrugged again. “I’ve had a few more years of practice than you,” she said modestly, the corner of her mouth tipping up in another sly smile. 

Baird stared long and hard at Genevieve’s youthful face, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “Have you now?” she asked idly.

“Come, let us sit down with our charges and I will answer all your questions,” Genevieve said, linking arms with Baird and leading her out the gymnasium door.


End file.
